A Day in the Life
by Phantom7748
Summary: Just a realistic Minecraft fic I finally finished, and as always, please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang Specifications does. (Or just Mojang. Not sure what they're really professionally called anymore... Darn Swedes. ;) )**

_A/N: Just a realistic Minecraft fic I've been writing for ages, and I finally finished. Hope you like it!_

I awoke on a small beach, next to the largest body of water I've ever seen. The sun was rising, it was morning. How convenient. Looking out to the water, the sun gleamed off it in an unforgettable way. Thousands of tiny crystals shone off the surface, all of them competing to catch my gaze. The few that won, however, had a short-lived victory, before I glanced to another set of show-off beads of liquid. Below me, there was several millions of grains of bleached sand, white and yellow, washed by the water. I grabbed a handful of it, letting it sift through my fingers. There was a salty taste and smell in the air, and I sat for a few minutes, engrossed in the feel of the sea.

The small bleat of a nearby sheep startled me out of my trance, and I walked to it, and found it didn't mind my touch. After a little while of petting the sheep, I saw that the sun was almost at its peak in the sky. A sudden panic filled my body as I realized that night would soon come.

A slight hunger gnawed at my stomach, but I ignored it and started exploring the surrounding area. Turning away from the water, to my left I saw a small stand of trees, and a prairie beyond it. To my right, I noticed a small spring, not too far from its larger counterpart. A river flowed from it off into the distance, where I thought I saw white, rolling dunes in the haze. Directly in front of me, a good fifty meters or so, stood the base of a large structure, not quite a mountain, but an amazing feature that looked as if it was a mountain, but shattered into floating shards of stone and dirt. I didn't question the fact that some of the shards were floating without any kind of support, even though some had great mass. I don't know why I didn't question it, but I had awoke with no memory, and expected the weirdest sort of things in this strange new world.

Below me was a soft, short swath of grass, cool to the touch. I thought again of the oncoming dilemma, but thought that if sheep and the distant sound of cows were all the only dwellers here, I shouldn't have to worry of beasts trying to get my head while I slept. If I slept.

I walked to the small stand of trees, and gathered sticks that had fallen from the trees above. I held on to them, just in case they would come in handy.

Looking at the prairie, I found nothing of interest, so I walked to the base of the largest stone shard, and an idea struck me. I needed shelter for the rapidly approaching night, so instead of trying to build up, maybe I could dig down. I picked up a few good sized stones, and the used the branches and twigs to fashion a very crude tool for digging. Looking at my primitive handiwork, I thought, _At least it's better than my hands._

I picked a fairly flat area, somewhere in the middle of all of the landmarks, and struck the ground with the rudimentary tool. It held up, but I could tell it wouldn't take much more.

Almost an hour had passed, but I stood, wiping dirt from my face, feeling the cool grime smear across my skin. I looked up to examine the time. The sun was only a few inches off the horizon, and I knew I had to hurry. I used the dirt to mold a very low and very crumbly ceiling, but it held. I thought back to the stone shards, and how gravity was a very interesting topic here in this world. The earth didn't care what the rest of the world wanted. It could be harsh, or nice. It did what it wanted, carefree of politics, (Though there seemed to be no word of law here...) and any form of life that seemed to even attempt to thrive.

I walked into my very rudimentary house, throwing my now broken shovel into the corner. Upon impact, the tool collapsed under its own weight limply. Giving the crude stick a scowl, I sat on the floor, unsure of what to do. Out of my doorway, I could see the light fading, and a sick feeling made its way to my lower torso area.

I was bored, and I sat and thought about my predicament. Until my thoughts were interrupted by a low, gurgling moan. I jumped to my feet, instantly aware of any noise that was made.

_I'm just hearing things, lack of sleep. _I tried to reason with myself. _Or maybe it was some kind of bear. It should leave me alone if I leave it._

I heard the moan again, but even louder this time. _Shit,_ I thought. _That is definitely not a bear._ I swore aloud, then realized that it was a stupid idea. I noticed that the bleating of sheep and mooing of cows was suspiciously absent. I didn't dwell on the thought.

I heard a crack, and the crumple of flesh as something hit the ground right outside my door. But I didn't have an actual door. Which was a problem, because it meant whatever was out there could just as easily come in.

I thought about running, but then discarded the idea, because there could be more out there waiting for me. And if the creature was right outside the door, which was likely, then it could take a chunk out of me as I passed by. I stood in the corner of the bunker, shaking with fear and indecision. I needed to do something, and fast. If I decided to risk getting hit, and run out, there could be more of those abominations out there. But this hole would be too small to maneuver if I let the creature in...

One more moment was all it took for me to make up my mind about what my plan of action was. I held up the stick from the corner to my left side, as defense, but because it was my only thing I had left. Racing out the door with all possible speed, I realized my folly. I held the tool to my left, thinking I had heard the moans from that side of the door. But I was wrong, and a grueling, horrible abomination, lunged at my unguarded right side. I didn't have time to examine the creature any more thoroughly, but the stench that came off of its rotten limbs was almost unbearable at this close.

It managed to scrape me, but I whipped around and smacked it with the broken shovel. It staggered, and I ran away, towards the shards, hoping to find a cave to shelter myself in.

As I ran, I had a brief moment to look around at the landscape, that, not many hour ago, was a captivating fantasy landscape. Now monsters of indescribable horror filed the land. I saw white figures, bleached with age, in the forms of a humans, who were carrying bows, and I saw spiders of enormous size. I saw yet more of the rotten creatures I thought to be what you might call zombies, and occasional flashes of green, which worried me to the core for reasons I couldn't explain. But then I saw the eyes. Those terrible, horrid eyes, which I don't think I will ever forget in my lifetime. Deep, dark, and purple, ingrained into that black head. A figure of at least 9 meters tall stalking across the land, seeing all with his deep eyes. I wish I would have never looked at them. I stopped dead in my dread pursuit to the mountains to look back to the eyes of the tall figure. Looking back at me, the figure adopted a meaner stance, and I blinked, once, just once! Why did I blink? When my eyes opened, I saw the last of the dark figure disappear, into thin air, and then, just as quick, it reappeared about 5 meters closer, looking angry as ever.

I regained my senses once again, and ran, faster than ever, faster than I will ever be able to, probably. I heard the faint trickle of water, and when I found the source, I dove past it into the small cave it filled into. Once I was back on my feet, I turned around to see something of a weirdness that might trump everything this night has done to me.

The tall black demon, if it was one, as it certainly looked like it would come from Hell itself, was writhing in pain, and quiet but ear-piercing screams filled the air, higher than my human ears could hear. Before I could scream in pain, the pressure released from my ears and the black creature fell over, clutching its chest, and proceeded to explode into a plume of dark smoke. I dared releasing my breath, I was safe, at least for now. I sat down for a small break, and looked up to the moon.

It hung at the top of the world, meaning my troubles were half over. But it also meant I still had more to go. With that disconcerting thought, I got to my feet again, and walked away from the cave, unsure of where to go, but just to keep moving.

The thought didn't stay long, however, when I heard footsteps. _Another person? _I thought excitedly. _Or another monster?_ My rational thought asked. I didn't want to stay to figure out, so I kept moving. I noticed a slight pain in my right rib, and looked down to see an unsightly gash. I immediately started panicking, and sat down again to ease my thoughts.

I tore strips of cloth from the cleanest part of my shirt to wrap around the wound. When I was moderately satisfied with my crude handiwork, I realized exactly how hard it was going to be to live in this world. At least until I was able to get a base down and ready.

I got back to my feet once more, ready to wait out the rest of the night on the run. But more footsteps distracted me. I swung my head around in all directions, searching for the source of the sound. Not being able to locate it, I once again pushed it out of my mind, with more difficulty this time, and continued onward.

I was only able to walk a few steps before I heard more footsteps, followed by a sinister hissing, right next to my ear. I stopped dead in my tracks, and not a second later, an explosion tore across my back, the proceeding heat rippling in invisible waves as I was thrown into the air, and the last thing that I saw was the face of a sickly green monster before I plummeted to the ground below, the ground rushing up to meet my limp body in a black embrace.


End file.
